Halloween Kisses
by MoshiMoshiEmily
Summary: Gray has always hated halloween, but can one mysterious cat girl with her unusual kisses change Gray's mind? ONE SHOT


"Great it's Halloween…" yelled an ice-mage, throwing himself off his lazy ass.

Gray was now 18 and still a Fairytail mage… and he hated Halloween. Master Makarov assigned everyone to wear their Halloween costume for the all day and Gray was not pleased. He got himself a red bowtie and tied it around his neck. He forced himself to his closet and placed a black cape on himself. He threw his black jeans and boots on. He quickly ran to the bathroom doing his hair, also adding his vampire fangs to his mouth. Gray Fullbuster, was going as a vampire.

"Ha… I bet Natsu is going to dress up as a dragon again…" Gray chuckled, glancing at the mirror. "God, this is gonna be a long day…"

He looked away from the mirror and ran out of the door. Instantly, he bumped into someone else, someone smaller. He glanced up and blinked in surprise. In front of him was a girl. She was wearing a tight black one piece suit which, Gray blushed, amplified her curves A LOT. She had blue wavy hair up to her chest and was wearing cat ears along with a cat mask. Her mask had stopped above her nose leaving both nose and mouth visible. He stared at her blue eyes, a flicker of recognition sounded in his head but he couldn't remember where he had seen them, and she stared back into his eyes. She chuckled a bit at his costume.

"Ahh sorry to ask but who are you? What the hell are you doing in front of my house?" asked Gray. Recognition kept bothering him inside like a annoying fly but ignored it.

She didn't answer, just stepped forward, put her hand behind Gray's head, and kissed him lightly on the lips. Gray stared, so surprised that he couldn't budge from his spot. She smirked big, closed her eyes with force, turned, and ran. Gray watched her, she ran similar to a cat. _Of course she would…_ He quickly grabbed his keys and ran out of the door, almost forgetting why he freaked out in the first place.

Natsu, as predicted, dressed up as a dragon. Lucy dressed up as a nurse, very sexy nurse and Erza dressed up as a demon. Gray quickly sat in next to Lucy.

"Guys I have big news to tell you, you kinda might freak out…" Gray sighed rubbing the back of his head. Remembering the warmth of the woman who kissed him. "What is it Gray? It can't be that big." Erza mumbled loud enough while focusing on her strawberry cake. "GAH! I bet Grays news stinks!" Natsu thought out loud. Before Gray got up, Lucy beat him to it, smacking Natsu on the head. "OWW! Lucy what the hell?!" Natsu whined. "So what's the news Gray?" Lucy smiled, almost way too innocently. "Uhh well…. Somerandomgirlkissedmeatmydo orstep!" Gray blushed. Erza gave Gray a questioning look. "Say it slowly.."

"I said… Some random cat girl kissed me at my door step…" Gray whispered. Lucy grinned as well as Erza. Natsu just gawked. "YOUR KIDDING ME?!"

"Now, now Gray, you shouldn't kiss and tell.." purred a voice from across the room.

All eyes from Grays table set on the mysterious cat girl, lounging on the bar seat staring at them. She had a empty glass in her hand which she put down. She walked up to Gray, once again putting her hand behind his head, and kissed him lightly. Everyone gapped except Gray who was smirking a bit. The girl took a step back, saluted, and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Everyone kept silent, staring at the spot which the cat girl had been once standing.

"That was… unexpected…" said Natsu.

"Very unexpected…" Lucy agreed.

"Hmph.. well let me just say that I know who that girl was.." Erza smirked, but Gray had already disappeared.

Gray walked himself to the masters office. Just as he thought, Master, Mira were there talking. Mira wasn't in her Halloween costume which was no fun. But Master dressed in the same exact costume when the Fairytail parade was on.

Two pairs of eyes flickered to Gray as he casually walked. "Master!" Gray whined. "Some random girl has been strealing kisses from me all day!" Gray grumpled in annoyance, but inside he was smirking. Master pointed to the chair that was in the room. Gray tilted his head in confusion and turned around, only to find the girl who was kissing him sitting down. "You interrupted a private conversation Gray!" Master exclaimed. The girl smiled and waved. She stood up and bowed.

"Don't worry Master we can talk later." She smiled once again. She trotted up to Gray, and kissed him lightly again. This time, he jotted down some things that could help him figure out the person. _Medium lengthed wavy blue hair, blue eyes, soft lips, black outfit, smallish girl, soft lips.._ Gray blushed. He started to grow addicted to these mysterious kisses. She laughed again and ran out, with Gray following behind. Mira and Master Makarov found themselves smirking.

Gray found her sitting at the park, just staring plainly at the water. Instantly, Gray tackled her, banging her to the ground, leaving the girl squeaking Eep! She stared at him in surprise, not bothering to fight back. Gray chuckled.

"Your gonna tell me who you are?" he asked, pressing one hand on her waist, and the other on her mask.

The girl sighed and shrugged. "You are already gonna find out Gray-sama…"

Gray shrugged and pulled her masked… and blinked. Gentle pale skin, blue eyes, too similar looking face. "Juvia?" Juvia blushed, not as brave without the mask. "H-hi G-gray-sama…" Juvia squeaked.

Gray smiled, here he was, alone with a beautiful girl. Gray settled on top of her, making her turn even redder. He put an elbow on either side of her head and got real close to her face.

"Hey Juvia, I think you owe me a k-" Gray got interrupted as Juvia pressed her lips against his, She tried pulling away after but Gray pushed her head into the ground, forcing the kiss to go longer.

Maybe Halloween isn't so bad after all… thought Gray, falling repeatingly in love with the girl in his arms.


End file.
